Harry's and Draco's first Christmas will be remembered
by pocketpoo
Summary: Harry was looking forward to his first Christmas with Draco but Draco does something that could possibly break Harry's heart forever. Rated M for swearing, and very slight smut but not that bad. Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus (In later chapters). R&R please. Also I know I put Pansy Parkington and its Parkinson but i don't know how to change it. sowwy
1. Gryffindor common room

It was going to be the first Christmas since Harry and Draco had got together in their 5th year as they realised that it wasn't hatred they felt towards each other it was love. Hermione thought that they were perfect for each other but Ron took a bit more persuading, eventually he came round and actually realised that they were adorable together. Ginny was mad at first, mainly because Harry had come out as gay and they was no chance that they would get together, but she like Ron was persuaded by Hermione and it didn't bother her anymore especially seeing as though her and Dean had got back together. Harry was in the Gryffindor common room discussing with Ron and Hermione what to get for Draco when 2 first years walked past.

"Go home bender boy." One jeered

"Yeh you fucking homo." His friend said following suit.

"Oh piss off." Harry said clearly uninterested in what the first years had to say.

"Oh…. He swore at us. I'm going to tell McGonagall." The first one said to his friend who nodded in agreement.

"You should be grateful he only swore at you and didn't use his 5th year magic or get Voldemort on you." Ron smirked. The 2 boys ran to their dorms scared of the threat of Voldemort.

"Ronald Weasley! You've scared the life out of them." Hermione said clearly unimpressed.

"Well it got them to piss off didn't it?" Ron said. Hermione looked as if she had something else to say but Harry quickly interrupted.

"Anyway…" Harry said. "We still need to get something for Draco for Christmas."

"Ermm… I don't know. What does he like?" Ron asked.

"All sorts."

"Well we are going to Hogsmeade on Saturday. We could always have a look around for something there?" Hermione suggested.

"Hermione brilliant as ever. I could kiss you but I don't swing that way sorry."

"It's ok Harry. I'm going out with Ron remember."

"I know and it's adorable. Draco's not going to Hogsmeade on Saturday as well because he has to do his potions essay."

"Great I'm glad that that's all sorted." Ron said. "Now to transfiguration homework that I have to finish before McGonagall gives me another detention. It wasn't even my fault the book transfigured into a rat instead of a pen."

"Who's fault was it then?" harry smirked.

"The books or the rats. I don't know."

"Are going to do that homework or just complain about doing it?" Hermione asked.

"If I do it will you promise to look over it for me?"

"Oh go on then." Hermione said smiling.

"Thank you." Ron said and kissed her on the lips.

"Ew. Save it for the bedroom you two." George said with Fred in toe.

"Hiya George. Hiya Fred." Harry said smiling. Not noticing the shade of red Ron and Hermione were going.

"You can't say anything Harry we've seen you and Malfoy in the corridors late at night." Fred said making Harry go nearly as red as Ron.

"Piss off you two." Harry mumbled.

"Not denying it then?" George said.

Harry went an even brighter shade of red, if that was even possible.

"Thought as much." Fred said before he and George went to prank some innocent first years.

Ron passed his completed homework to Hermione to look over it. Hermione scanned through it her face contorting in utter confusion.

"What the hell is this going on about?" Hermione asked.

"It's the homework." Ron said as if it was obvious.

"It makes no sense what so ever."

"Well maybe you could do it for me?" Ron asked fluttering his eyelashes.

"Oh fine." Hermione huffed getting out her quill to correct all of Ron's homework whilst Ron and Harry discussed the new quidditch season.

"Right well I'm going to the dorm." Harry said leaving Hermione and Ron noticing the looks they were giving each other. Having plans to meet Draco instead. He went up to the dorm and found his dad's old invisibility cloak and slipped it on before leaving to find Draco.

Harry went to the room of requirement to meet Draco at 8pm. Draco was there on time, as always, and wrapped his arms around Harry gently pressing his lips against Harry's. The kiss was gentle but passionate. Neither of them want to pull out of the kiss but eventually they had to come up for air.

"That was a nice greeting." Harry said his cheeks with a pink tinge.

"I thought you would like it." Draco said with a smirk.

"How was your day?"

"All the better for seeing you." Draco said still holding Harry close. "Yours?"

Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder and suddenly Draco could feel his shoulder get wet with Harry's tears.

"What's wrong Harry?" Draco said lifting up Harry's head and wiping the tears away gently with his thumb.

"Fucking first years thinking they're funny giving me homophobic abuse. Why won't people realise that it actually hurts and because I'm the almighty chosen one I should be straight?"

"Harry I love you and that's all that matters. Ignore their comments they are ignorant little shits and they don't matter."

"Thanks Dray. I love you too." Harry said pressing his lips to Draco's a bit more forcefully than before. Draco's hands slowly snaked their way under Harry's shirt whilst Harry's hands slowly found their way onto Draco's bum giving it a gentle squeeze making Draco gasp.

Draco pulled away from Harry slowly, his hands lingering in Harry's chest. "I have to go. Promise you'll see me tomorrow."

"When do I ever not?" Harry said with a wink.

"Oh Harry, you tease." Draco said kissing Harry one last time.

"I love you dray."

"I love you too, Harry." Draco said before leaving. Harry slowly followed after going the opposite way. When he got the common room he couldn't find Ron and Hermione anywhere. Not waiting to think about it too much he went upstairs to his dorm and fell into a peaceful sleep dreaming about him and Draco.


	2. The next day

The next day harry woke up early so he would be able to see Draco before breakfast as he wouldn't see him for the rest of the day as he was going to Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione. Harry waited outside the tapestry along the corridor near the great hall.

"Good morning beautiful." Harry said wrapping his arms around Draco's waist as soon as he got there.

"Good morning to you too." Draco said before pressing his lips against Harry's. He nibbled on Harry's bottom lip making Harry gasp. Draco took advantage of this and slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth fighting for dominance with Harry's tongue and roaming the mouth of the man he loved so much.

"Really? So early in the morning?" Hermione asked her arms folded across her body. Neither Harry nor Draco had seen her creep up behind them. Harry pulled away going bright red. Draco hid all of his emotions behind his usual Malfoy mask.

"Yes." Said Draco. "If you haven't noticed Harry and I are in different houses so we like to get every opportunity we can."

"You don't think I haven't noticed Harry sneaking out of the common room during the night then?"

"I… was… erm… sleepwalking…." Harry mumbled clearly lying.

"Oh, sleepwalking to the Slytherin common room?" Hermione smirked.

"It's the room of requirement actually." Draco corrected.

"So you do sneak out to meet each other during the night."

"Yes of course we do!" Draco said as if it was obvious.

"I knew it!" Hermione said proudly. Just then Ron ran up the corridor to meet the others panting heavily.

"Sorry I'm late. I overslept." Said Ron through deep breaths. "Are we going to eat then? I'm starving."

"You're always hungry Ron." Hermione scolded jokingly and the four of them walked into the Great hall, Harry holding Draco's hand and Ron holding Hermione's hand. Draco and Harry parted as they got into the great hall. Draco went over to the Slytherin table and Harry went to the Gryffindor table with Ron and Hermione.

When Draco got to the Slytherin table Pansy scooted closer to him with no concept of personal boundaries.

"Hey Dracy-pie." She cooed fluttering her eyelashes.

"Hello Pansy." Draco said ignoring her attempts to chat him up. Pansy still sat closer to Draco if that was even possible. Draco tried to remain as calm as possible. "Pansy please could you move away you are making me feel uncomfortable."

"Fine." She huffed and moved away folding her arms across her chest in a mood then suddenly her grumpy facial expression changed into an evil smirk and she had to drink a bit of coffee to stop herself from giggling there and then. Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and noticed Pansy sat very close to Draco and gave Draco a questioning look as he looked over at Harry but Draco just batted his eyelashes as if to say it doesn't matter.

Harry went back to his conversation with Ron about this year's quidditch team but he wasn't really concentrating, he was more thinking about Draco. When he finished his breakfast he left the great hall with Ron and Hermione followed closely by Draco.

"Hey Har-bear." Draco said as the got into the corridor wrapping his arms around Harry's back. Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder.

"Hey Dray. What did Pansy want?" Harry asked remembering Pansy being sat right next to Draco.

"Oh. She was just hitting on me." Draco said.

"Tell her she can fuck off because you're mine." Harry said turning to face Draco before pressing their lips together in a heated passionate kiss, which sent shivers down Draco's spine straight to his cock. Harry pulled away slowly in need for air and they were both very grateful for the fact they were wearing robes to hide their rock hard members.

"I will do." Draco said breathless after their kiss.

"Really? You do know you don't have to kiss all the time?" Ron said blushing ferociously at the scene he saw.

"Oh come on Ron you and Hermione are exactly the same." Harry said making Hermione blush nearly as red as Ron which was no easy fete.

"Right… well… we… erm best be off then we don't want to be late…" Hermione said trying to regain herself.

"Ok. I'll see you later Dray." Harry said giving Draco a quick parting kiss. "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"I'd love too but I have to do my potions." Draco said. "I love you Har-bear."

"I love you too Dray." Harry said giving Draco another quick kiss before going with Ron and Hermione to Hogsmeade. Draco set of down the dungeons to firstly sort out his hard-on then to do his potions essay. Pansy Parkington had another plan in mind…


	3. Pansy's surprise

"Right I'll meet you at the 3 broomsticks in an hour?" Harry said as they arrived in Hogsmeade.

"Yeh sure. Are you sure you don't want us to help you find Draco something?" Hermione questioned.

"No it's fine. Here's some money to put towards Ginny's present of me." Harry said handing Hermione a few galleons. With that Harry went to look around the shops to find something for Draco and Ron and Hermione went to Honeydukes to buy something for Ginny.

Harry had nearly given up all hope of finding something for Draco when suddenly he walked past the jewellers on the corner of the street. Harry popped in wondering if could find anything there that would be suitable for Draco and then he clasped his eyes on the most perfect pendant for Draco. It was a silver snake on a chain with dark green emeralds going up it and dark sapphires for the snake's eyes.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" The shop owner asked walking over to harry.

"Umm… yes please. I was wondering how much that pendant is?" Harry said pointing out the snake.

"That, good sir, is 100 galleons."

"Right. I'll take it."

"Excellent choice." The man said and got the pendant out of the glass cabinet and took it over to the desk. "You know what, I'll gift it for you for free."

"Thank you." Harry said and got the money out and handed it over to the owner who gave him the pendant which he had put in a beautiful black silk box with a green ribbon around it.

"Thank you. Merry Christmas." The man said outing the money in the till with a loud _kerching!_

"Merry Christmas." Harry said before going to find Ron and Hermione in the 3 Broomsticks. Harry found them in their usual booth each with a butterbeer and one for Harry.

"Hi Guys." Harry said sitting down before taking a spit of his butterbeer. "Did you find anything for Ginny?"

"Yes. Just some chocolate frogs and a box of Bertie Bott's every flavour beans. Here's your change." Hermione said handing Harry some Knut's back. "Did you get anything for Draco?"

"Yes. A snake pendant."

"Ohhh. Can I see it?"

"Well the man gift wrapped it but it's a snake with emerald's and Sapphire's on it."

"Oh. Sounds lovely. How much was it?"

"100 Galleons."

Ron spluttered his butterbeer everywhere and nearly started choking, making everyone on the neighbouring tables look at them. "Bloody hell Harry."

"What?"

"That's well expensive."

"Well my Draco's worth every penny." Harry said making Hermione 'awwhh' and Ron cringe.

Draco was in the dungeons working on his potions essay when Pansy Parkington walked in with her skirt only just visible and her shirt with at least 3 buttons undone trying to emphasise her cleavage.

"Hi Dracy-pie." She purred putting her arms around Draco's neck making him tense. "I've brought you a drink."

"Thanks Pansy." Draco mumbled clearly uncomfortable. Pansy sat alarmingly close to Draco that she might as well have sat on his knee. "Pansy please could you move away you're making me feel uncomfortable, again."

Pansy obliged thrusting her chest out so Draco could get a good look. Draco took a gulp of the drink Pansy gave him. Suddenly he felt a weird tingling sensation in his body and he looked over at Pansy, and in his eyes, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Pansy what is that drink you gave me?" Draco questioned.

"Nothing…" She replied innocently tiddling with her hair and pouting her lips.

"Well why do I want to do right now on this desk even though I'm gay and I don't have or ever will have feelings for you in that way?"

"We could always go to the Slytherin dorms to do it." Pansy said grabbing hold of Draco's hand in an attempt to move him from the stool but he remained stationary.

"B-but I can't…"

Pansy whipped around suddenly very angry that her plan wasn't working. "And why not?" She questioned anger flaring with her.

"Because of Harry…"

"Oh your precious little Potter of course."

"Pansy I love him and you know I do."

Suddenly Pansy picked up the cup, thankfully there was still of the drink left, and she forced it down Draco's throat. All of a sudden he was the one dragging Pansy up to the Slytherin dorms to 'do it.'

Harry came back an hour later and decided that he should look for Draco after picking his present safely away in his truck. He went to the dungeons to see if Draco was there, but when he got there he noticed that Draco's potions essay was half done and there was an empty cup lying on the floor. Panicking Harry searched high and low for Draco trying to rid the thought that he had been poisoned. He got the Slytherin common and without a moments hesitation he burst through the portrait ignoring the funny looks people were giving him.

"The Boy-Who-Lived in the Slytherin common room. What the hell?" A first year whispered to his friend who nodded in agreement.

"Have any of you seen Draco?" Harry asked worried.

"Yes he went to his dorm but-" the other first year said. With that Harry rushed off to Draco's dorm not hearing the first year say "He was with Pansy."

When he got the dorm he could definitely hear Draco in there so without thinking, and not noticing the other voice in there, he walked in. Harry stood dead in his tracks as right before his eyes he saw Draco on top of Pansy stark naked clearly after having sex. Harry couldn't help the tears that began to swim in his eyes and he stormed out of the dorm before Draco could say anything.

Harry didn't stop until he got to the Gryffindor common room. His eyes red and puffy from crying. Hermione rushed over to his side and threw her arms around him.

"What's wrong, Harry?" She asked soothingly.

"Draco slept with Pansy fucking Parkington!" He sobbed on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione couldn't help the anger that flared up inside her but she hid it to comfort the clearly broken boy in front of her.

That night Harry cried himself to sleep for the first time in a long while. Meanwhile Draco too was crying himself to sleep realising that he has possibly lost the only bot he will ever love.


	4. Confrontation

Over the next few days Harry was nowhere to be seen. He never went to any of the meals and any of the classes that were with Slytherin Harry would make sure that he didn't attend. Finally on the last day of school Draco found him in the boy's toilet.

"Harry. We need to talk?" Draco confronted him.

"What about? You shagging Pansy." Harry retorted feeling tears stinging his eyes.

"It wasn't like that Harry."

"Well it fucking looked like it to me." "

"I'm sorry Harry I really am."

"Sorry isn't going to make up for it. You said you loved me and in fact you don't you love Pansy. I hope you 2 are happy." Harry said walking away. Draco grabbed hold of his wrist noticing him hiss in pain. Draco rolled up Harry's sleeve and noticed his wrist was littered with fresh scars.

"I'm so sorry Harry. I do love so so much, I would never love Pansy." Draco said crying he bent down to kiss the scars on Harry's wrist but Harry pulled away sharply.

"Bullshit! You only went out with me so you could laugh at me like you used too. I fucking trusted you Draco."

"No I went out with you because I love you. Pansy put something in my drink like a love potion or something."

"I'm sick and tired of your bullshit Draco. I was, and still am, completely and utterly heartbroken because of you. I loved you so much it hurt, you were my world, my rock, but now I don't know anymore."

"Harry. I love you and this avoiding me is killing me inside."

"Well you shouldn't have slept with Pansy then!"

"It's wasn't like that."

"No matter how many times you say that it doesn't change the fact that you cheated on me with the girl who has been hitting on you for 3 years now!"

"Harry if I could change what happened then I would, I promise."

"You're fucking gay. Or was that a lie to just to get in my pants?"

"No it isn't a lie I'm gay and I'm just going out with you to get in your pants. You are the most amazing, beautiful, funny person I have ever meet."

"Flattery isn't going to help you now but saying the truth would."

"I am saying the truth, honestly."

"Yeh right. Do you know how many boys have come up to asking me out etc. because I'm Harry fucking Potter? I bets that's why you did it because you wanted some the fame because you don't already have enough?"

"No Harry I would never do a thing like that-"

"But to every one of those boys I said no because I was with you and then you sleep with Pansy."

"Harry please…"

"By the way there has been a change of plan, I'm staying with Sirius and Remus over Christmas and you can keep your fucking Christmas present. I don't want it anymore." Harry said thrusting the box into Draco's chest.

"Does this mean we're breaking up?"

"I don't know anymore. I love you but you betrayed me so I think that kind of means we are breaking up, no matter how much it hurts me to say we are." Harry said and before Draco could even open his mouth Harry had left the toilets and ran to the Gryffindor common room.

Once in the Gryffindor common room Hermione saw Harry had been crying and ran over to him and enveloped him in a huge hug rubbing his back.

"Are you going to talk about what happened?" Hermione asked soothingly.

"He slept with Pansy and I don't know to believe anymore." Harry sobbed.

"Well it's clear he still loves you Harry."

"Well why did he betray then?"

"Harry I'm sure it wasn't like that. Did he explain to you what happened?"

"It was pretty fucking obvious what happened Hermione. I saw it." Harry said and with that went to the Gryffindor dorms. When he got in he threw himself on his bed and cried wholeheartedly into his pillow. Ron came in a few moments later and saw Harry crying, unsure what to do he went to Harry's side.

"You alright mate?" He asked nervously.

"Do I look like I'm fucking alright?"

"Sorry I'm sure there's someone better out there for you."

"Leave me alone Ron! I love Draco. How would you feel if Hermione cheated on you?"

"Fair enough." Ron said and left Harry crying on the bed.

Meanwhile Draco ran to the boys dorms in the Slytherin dungeons and threw himself on the bed and sobbed wholeheartedly. Once he cried all he could cry he opened up the present that Harry had got him for Christmas and saw the snake pendant glistening in the light. Without a moment's hesitation Draco put the pendant on and the snake rested on his heart. He decided then that he would confront Pansy about what happened and tried all that he had in his power to get Harry back.


	5. Heartbroken

As soon as Harry got off the train and saw Remus with a large black dog he ran over to them and threw his arms around Remus. Remus realised that was crying was crying his eyes out onto his robes so he quickly apparated the 3 of them with Harry's case to Grimmauld place.

Meanwhile Draco found Pansy sat in a large leather chair plaiting her hair in the Slytherin common room and decided that he should confront her about what happened that fateful night.

"Pansy. What the fuck was in that drink you gave me?" Draco asked standing over her with his arms crossed against his chest.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You know perfectly well what I am talking about so just tell me."

"Fine." Pansy huffed in defeat. "I put a strong aphrodisiac in your drink so you would have sex with me."

"What?" Draco asked both shocked and angry. "Why?"

"Because you may have not realised this, I fucking love you but you were too caught up with your precious potter, the twat, to realise so I decided to take matters into my own hands."

"How dare you speak about Harry like that! Because of your little party trick Harry has dumped me and I may never get him back."

"Well you could always get with me…" Pansy purred.

"Firstly, I'm fucking gay how many times do I have to remind you of that? And secondly, I tend not to date people who drug me to have sex with them. I'm sure there's a law against that."

"You dare tell anyone what I did then I swear to Merlin I will fucking kill you."

"Ohhh really. I'm so scared."

"Piss off!"

"With pleasure." Draco said and briskly walked out of the Slytherin common room to find Ron and Hermione to see if he can get his Harry back.

"Harry, what is it, what's wrong?" Sirius asked getting out of his animagous form and throwing her arms around his godson once they got to Grimmauld Place.

"D-D-Draco…" Harry said through sobs.

"Why? What has he done to you?" Sirius asked fearing the worst.

"He… I… he slept with Pansy…" Was all that Harry could muster before breaking down into violent sobs, struggling to breath.

"Harry, love, look at me." Sirius said and Harry looked up at his godfather with bloodshot eyes and tears streaming down his cheeks. "Harry… breath in and out, in and out…. With me Harry… in and out…"

Harry's breathing steadied out and he managed to control his crying when Lupin came over with drink.

"Now, Harry, tell us what happened?" Remus asked calmly.

"Well… I went to Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione last week to Draco's Christmas present because Draco was doing his potions essay and when I got back I couldn't find him anywhere so I went into his dorm and I saw him… sh-shagging Pansy…" Harry said before bursting into tears.

"What a twat!" Sirius said putting an arm around Harry and drying his eyes with his sleeves. "Why would anyone want to sleep with 'her' when they have such a handsome young man who loves them?"

Harry made a little smirk and Remus shot Sirius a death stare so Sirius gave him a cheeky wink in return.

"Harry, have you spoken to him about it?" Remus said trying to regain control of the conversation.

"Yes… well it was more just me shouting at him…"

"Good on you son." Sirius said patting Harry on the back.

"But now he's never going to get back with me…"

"Well then why don't Remus and I take you shopping to get you some new robes and maybe get you contacts to show off those beautiful emerald eyes?"

"Thanks…" Harry mumbled.

"We'll really show him what he is missing."

"I don't want to show him what he is missing thought… I just want him back…" Harry said before crying his heart out. Remus decided that he would take matters in his own hands and he would stop at nothing to get Harry and Draco back together.

Draco went to the great hall and saw Ron and Hermione having a heated debate over wizard chess, as they were staying at Hogwarts over Christmas. As Draco came over Ron rolled his eyes and clenched his fists under the table, suppressing his anger.

"You know Harry's not here don't you? You really upset, you twat!" Ron said snarkily.

"I know, do you know where Sirius lives?" Draco asked ignoring Ron's snide comments.

"How do you know at Sirius'?" Hermione asked confused.

"He told me."

"I'm surprised he's even speaking to you. You don't deserve that pendant he gave you, but that's Harry isn't it always the kind hearted and you went behind his back and you broke his heart you fucking twat."

"Thanks for the input, Weasley, I need to go to him, to tell him what really happened."

"Well it seemed pretty obvious to me."

"It's more complicated than that."

Suddenly Hermione stood up to face Draco and stared him straight in the face.

"Do you know how much he loved you and ever since the incidence he hasn't eaten properly or gone to any lessons, you broke his heart. He has never had a good life, before he came to Hogwarts he was left in a cupboard by his uncle, under fed, neglected. When you 2 got together I saw a real change in him and I was glad but now it's worse than ever before. You were his soul mate and you stabbed him in the back. You selfish twat!" Hermione said and slapped him across the face, hard.

"Well coming to you 2 was clearly pointless." Draco said before storming out of the great hall. He was walking down the corridor when his knees buckled underneath him and he fell to the floor in violent sobs. He just wanted Harry back.

Suddenly Remus Lupin appeared out of nowhere having apparated into the school.

"Draco Malfoy. I've spoken to Dumbledore and you are coming back with me to Harry." Lupin said.

"Thank you." Draco said wiping his eyes.


	6. Together again

It was Christmas Eve and Sirius decide to take Harry out to get him new robes and contact lenses from Diagon Alley. Remus had left earlier that morning and only Sirius knew of his plan to get Harry and Draco back together, as Remus had decided to talk to Draco and Sirius would talk to Harry.

"Come on then Harry, we best be off. It's going to be extra busy today!" Sirius shouted by the door.

"You know you don't have to do this for me." Harry shouted back trying to find his shoes upstairs.

"Well I want to! Consider it your Christmas present from me."

"Fine. I'm coming!" Harry said, hopping down the shoes trying to put his shoes on at the same time.

When Harry had finally got his shoes on, he grabbed on to Sirius' arm and they apparated to the hussle and bussle of Diagon Alley, being careful not to bump into anyone.

"Firstly we will get you some contact's to show of those beautiful eyes." Sirius said leading Harry into the correct shop. Half an hour later, harry came out of the shop without his glasses and his sparkling emerald eyes on full view for all to see.

"Thanks Sirius." Harry said trying to avoid rubbing his eyes.

"You're welcome. Now let's go and get you some new robes."

"Can we get something to eat first though I'm starving?"

"Yes of course." Sirius said leading Harry to a small café around the corner. People weren't used to seeing an ex-convict walking the streets of London but since Dumbledore had cleared Sirius' name people were getting used to it. They found a little booth for the two of them to sit at.

"I'll have chips please with a butterbeer." Harry said to the waiter.

"The same for me." Sirius said and dismissed the waiter. "Harry, son, I'd like you to tell what happened with Draco please because you haven't been the same since the whole ordeal."

Harry's smile faded and he couldn't help but wriggle in his seat. "Well I went out to Hogsmeade…"

"Yes I know that bit but I mean when you shouted at him. What did you say?"

"That I was sick of him lying to me, and that we were breaking up because he had betrayed my trust."

"But you didn't want to break up with him?"

"No of course I didn't. I love him." Harry said anger evident in his voice.

"He only did it once though and how do you know that he wasn't under the influence of anything."

"But what he has been lying to me all this time."

"Why don't you give him another chance then, to prove to yourself that he hasn't?"

"He won't take me back now. Especially after me shouting at him."

Suddenly the waiter appeared with their food and the two of them ate in a comfortable silence. Once they had finished Sirius went up to pay whilst Harry went to be fitted in the robes shop. When Sirius had got back Harry had chosen 5 different robes, one of which he was wearing, which Sirius was happy to buy for him.

"You look beautiful, Harry." Sirius said with a genuine smile.

"Thanks padfoot." Harry said wearing an emerald lined robe which really showed off his eyes and fit perfectly to his toned body.

After getting a few last minute bits and bobs for Christmas Sirius and Harry got back to Grimmauld place and heard Remus call them into the kitchen. Harry, curious as to where Remus had been, rushed into the kitchen only to stop dead at the sight before him.

Remus Lupin was sat at the table with none other than Draco Malfoy. Harry could tell from Draco's puffy bloodshot eyes that he had been crying but this didn't stop him from being angry at Draco.

"Harry, you look… gorgeous." Draco said in amazement.

"Flattery isn't going to help you, Draco. I'm in the right mind to hex you into next week." Harry said whipping his wand out and pointing it at Draco.

"Now, now Harry." Remus said getting up looking at Sirius who stood by Harry to make sure Harry didn't do anything stupid. "Draco here has told me everything."

"Really, and what has Draco have to say for himself?" Harry said spitting Draco's name out like it was vermin.

"That it was Pansy all along. She put a very strong aphrodisiac in Draco's drink so he would have sex with her. He didn't want to and Dumbledore has been informed so action is being taken against Miss Parkington. Another thing he told me was that he screamed your name at the point of orgasm, which we will be talking about later young boy."

"Oh come on Remmy. You and I were exactly the same at their age." Sirius said with a cheeky smirk.

Harry went a bright shade of crimson. "How do you know he is telling the truth?"

"I may have slipped a truth potion into his tea."

Draco spluttered his tea everywhere, coughing it up. "You did- you did what?" he managed to say.

"I slipped a truth potion into your tea." Remus repeated.

Draco stood up and walked over to Harry and took his hands into his own. "Well now you know that I'm telling the truth when I say that I truly 100% regret what happened with Pansy and if I should change it I would. I love you with all my heart and soul and ever since you left I felt empty inside. I love everything about you, your smile, your laugh, your personality, your body, everything and without you I feel like nothing." Draco said. He pulled the pendant out from under his shirt and twirled it in his hand. "I couldn't bear to take it off Harry. I knew that I wouldn't get back with you because I had betrayed you and I hated myself for it. So by wearing it, it was the closest thing I got to being with you. I'm so sorry Harry, please forgive me?" Draco looked at Harry with pleading his eyes and tears rolling down his cheeks. Harry gently wiped away the tears off his cheek and pulled Draco into a giant hug filled with warmth and forgiveness.

"Of course I forgive you, Dray. I could never stay mad at you, I love you far too much." Harry said before pressing his lips against Draco's in a gentle, loving kiss. He smiled against Draco's lips, happy that his heart felt whole once more.

Draco and Harry both knew that this would be a great Christmas together with hope of a lot more Christmas' together to come.

**That is it! Thank you for reading it and review please if you liked it or whatever! Love you all xxxx**


End file.
